1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable, sterile cartridge for use with a robotic floor-cleaning device and a method of using said disposable, sterile cartridge and said robotic floor-cleaning device in a hospital or laboratory environment.
2. Background of the Invention
Autonomous robot cleaning devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,940,927 and 5,781,960 disclose an Autonomous Surface Cleaning Apparatus and a Nozzle Arrangement for a Self-Guiding Vacuum Cleaner. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,605,156 and 6,883,201 disclose improved, automated cleaning devices with self-contained power supplies. Particularly, these devices provide optimized cleaning efficiency under reduced power requirements. Nonetheless, these devices are not adapted to provide cleaning of surfaces using sterile, disposable cleaning assemblies. In other words, after said cleaning devices clean a dirty floor, the incorporated brushes and surfaces in contact with said floor become contaminated. As such, their use in environments where the transfer of pathogens cannot be allowed to occur, such as a hospital operating room, is obviated. Therefore, an invention that allows a robotic floor-cleaning device to repeatedly clean a sensitive environment while maintaining sanitary and sterile conditions would be of benefit.